


Trying

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas Presents, Emotional, Explicit Language, Gen, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie gets a present for Laurie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Play Doh."

"I, uh, have a present for her," Eddie said quietly, pulling Sally back as the others left.

Sally eyed the bag in his hand doubtfully. "What, you're trying to be a father now, Eddie?" she snapped.

Eddie huffed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, at least I'm trying!" he growled.

"A little late-"

"There was a war on! I was _working_! Protecting, serving, saving this country from damn Asian communists!"

"And now you're back," Sally replied sarcastically.

To her annoyance, he took the line seriously. "And now I'm back. And I want to be there for you. For her. I got her a Christmas present."

"She doesn't know about you," Sally replied.

"Then don't tell her who it's from, damn it!" Eddie slammed the bag down, causing whatever was inside to thump alarmingly. "Just stick it beneath the tree and say it's from a friend. Or Santa, for christsakes! Anything! I'm just trying to give the kid something!"

Giving up, Sally wrenched her arm from Eddie's grip and staked away. At the door, she looked over her shoulder and spat, "Laurie has a _father_ for that."

Finally, she had done it. Rage filled Eddie's face, but instead of attacking her, he simply turned and stalked out the other door. Feeling oddly non-triumphant, Sally eyed the abandoned package for a long moment. Finally, she walked over and peeked inside.

Play Doh.

Laurie was actually going through a Play Doh phase right now, damn him. She would love this present. Sally considered it for another endless moment before taking the crumpled bag and tucking it into her purse.


End file.
